inazuma_elevenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Kevin Dragonfly
Kevin Dragonfly (染岡 竜吾'', Someoka Ryuugo'') est l'un des premiers joueurs de Raimon. Durant la saison 2, il est devenu un membre des Empereurs Noirs et fut ensuite, dans la saison 3, membre de l'Inazuma Japon. Il réapparaît dans l'episode 30 de Inazuma Eleven GO. Profil Fichier:Someokaraimonshot-1-.png Inazuma Eleven (jeu) *"Buteur de l'équipe de Raimon. Intimidant mais très travailleur." Apparence Il a des cheveux rose et la peau bronzée. Il est assez grand, il a un grain de beauté sous l'oeil gauche. Personnalité Il est assez agressif avec les nouveaux venus tel que Axel et Shawn. Au fond, il est très gentil avec ses coéquipiers. Histoire Saison 1 Après le match contre la royal a été fini, il soudainement devenu jaloux d'Axel Bleze esséye de créer son propre coup spécial, mais a échoué. Lorsque Mark lui a dit qu'il est Kevin DragonFly et quil a son propre football, il a continué à essayer de créer son propre tir. Enfin, il a pu créer son tir propre a lui appeléle Choc Dragon. En pleins match contre occulte Jr, il combine son tir avec la Tornade de feu d'Axel, est créer la Tornade du Dragon. Cela a aidé à gagner le match 4-3. Saison 2 When Coach Lina kicked Axel of the team Kevin got very mad and when Shawn Frost was about to take Axel's place he got even mader. He also said that the only ace striker is Axel. Soon he got a little use to Shawn. He also created a new move called Wyner Crash, which helped Raimon win agaisnt Gemini Storms. Later he and Shawn combinted their Wyvern Crash and Eternal Blizzard to make Wyvern Blizzard that helped Raimon got pass Joe's Beast Fang. Soon Kevin got injuired and was forced to leave the team but he told Mark that he will come back soon. He was then seen with the old raimon members challeging the new raimon, as Aliea Academy's final final team Dark Emperors. Soon he and the other got in their sences and turned back to good. Saison 3 He was called up as one of the candidates for the Japan natinoal team, but failed. He was seen later training, he told Mark that repersentives can be switched so, he wouldn't give up. Later on he replaced Shawn, when he got injured. In the match agaisnt England's Knights of Oueens he revealed to have a new move called Dragon Slayer and with it scores their first point in the World Stadium. When Inazuma Japan were having their match agasint Brazil's national team, The Kingdom in the semi final, he, Axel and Xavier made a chain shot move. That helped tie the score 2-2. After the FFI Tournament was over he and other went back to Raimon for the Gurduation Ceremony. Supertechniques *'TIR Choc du dragon ' *'TIR Choc de la Vouivre ' *'TIR Tornade du Dragon (avec Axel)' *'TIR Blizzard de la Vouivre (avec Shawn)' *'TIR Megadragon ' *'OF Electrocution ' *'OF Roue Combinée ' Catégorie:Joueurs de raimon Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage GO Catégorie:Inazuma Japon Catégorie:Inazuma Japon A Catégorie:Attaquant Catégorie:Type Bois